Merlin's Second Chance
by LunaKirkland
Summary: This is The Sequel of Merlin De-Aged. Merlin is now five years old and Uther dose not approve of him playing with his magic. warning :there is a little spanking scene. ParentalUther, BrotherlyArthur, Hope you enjoy it.


Merlin's Second chance

Its been three years since Merlin was DE-aged and adopted by Uther he loved Uther or Papa is what he calls him now. Merlin was now five years old and very mischief but mostly with his magic he's been punished for playing with it as Uther said. He has pranked a lot of people and Uther had it one day when Merlin used his magic to make a fellow King fart. Merlin never did that again especially after Uther spanked him publicly that's when Merlin stopped using his magic for pranks.

Merlin was running through the castle and wasn't watching where he was going and ran right into someone and that someone was his big brother Arthur and they both fell. Arthur got up and said "Merlin"! Merlin got up to and smiled at him and said "sorry Arthur".

Arthur went toward Merlin and knelt down to his height and said " Merlin you know your not to run in the castle". Merlin hung his head but Arthur could stay mad and said "well just don't let it happen again because I know father wouldn't be happy". Merlin smiled nodded and said "Arthur can you play with me"? Arthur said "aw Merlin I wish I could but I have to train my men".

Merlin got angry at that and cried "WAAH ARTHUR I HATE YOU NEVER PLAY WITH ME"! Then Merlin ran away crying. Arthur ran after him and saw where he was going to his father and said "oh no" Arthur said and ran after Merlin.

Merlin was ran into the throne room and ran to Uther and threw himself to Uther's legs and cried. Uther who felt and heard looked down and saw Merlin Uther picked up Merlin and said "Merlin whats wrong hm tell papa"?

Merlin cried "A-Arthur won't play with me wahh"! Uther rubbed his back and tried calming him down and sat in his throne and said "Merlin Arthur will play with you when he can but right now he has to train his men because you don't want Arthur getting hurt do you"?

Merlin sniffed and looked up at Uther and said "no I guess not but its not fair I haven't anyone to play with papa". Uther Chuckled and said "well first its I don't have anyone to play with and second you were never bored when you were pulling pranks Merlin". Merlin giggled and said "okay I know Arthur needs to do his duties".

With that Uther put Merlin on his feet and said "that's my boy now go play and stay out of trouble". Uther sent Merlin on his way with a small pat on his bum and chuckles as he saw him walk out.

Uther shook his head and Arthur came in panting and said "F-Father I-I'm s-sorry but". Arthur looked around and saw Merlin wasn't there and Uther stood and said "Arthur don't worry about Merlin I talked to him he understands".

Arthur and said "where did he go"? Uther said "he went to his chamber to play". Arthur thanked him and went out Merlin. He went to Merlin's chambers and saw him playing and cleared his throat.

Merlin turned around and said "Arthur you came to play with me"!? He ran over to Arthur and hugged him. Arthur said "yeah I can play with you for a bit but then I have to train my men. so what would you like to do"?

Merlin said "let's play hide-n-seek your it and papa is the safe zone kay"! Arthur chuckled and said "fine but no cheating when its your turn alright"? Merlin nodded then ran to hide as Arthur started counting.

Merlin hid behind Uther's throne.

Uther walked into the throne room reading a scroll and sat down in his throne but when he sat he heard giggling behind his throne he turned to see Merlin hiding behind it and said "Merlin what are you doing my boy"?

Merlin looked up at Uther and put a finger to his lips and said "ssh papa I'm hiding". Uther chuckled and said "oh and who from"? Merlin whispered "

Arthur were playing hide-n-seek and he is the seeker". Uther nodded and said "oh sorry I'll be quite okay". Merlin giggled and didn't say anything..

Arthur meanwhile was looking for Merlin and wow Merlin was good. He first checked his chambers,Then Merlin's and finally his father's chambers, he looked in the extra rooms and even check Giaus' chambers but no Merlin.

Merlin in the meantime was getting bored and and without Uther looking was playing with his magic to keep himself quite he was making lights and still not stopping when he heard Arthur calling him.

Arthur ran into the room and saw that a light was coming from his father's throne so he said "father there is a light coming from your throne do you know that"?

Uther looked behind him and looked at Merlin and saw that he was playing with his magic. So not even saying anything he picked Merlin up and Merlin ceased his magic.

Uther sat in his throne and put Merlin over his knee. Merlin was wiggling and said " No Papa I-I was bored just waiting for Arthur"! Uther said "Merlin you know your not supposed to be playing with you magic"!

With that Uther pulled down Merlin's pants baring his bottom and lifted his hand and smacked it down hard onto Merlin's bare bottom and said "Merlin I am very disappointed in you, you don't play with your magic do you hear me"?! Uther kept spanking him.

Merlin was kicking and squirming crying "ow p-papa ow wahh I-I'm owie sorrrieee whaa please p-papa A-Arthur is w-watching wahh"! Uther ignored his cries and said "Merlin I don't care if Arthur is watching I bet his disappointed in you too"!

Arthur watched and winced at every smack but Merlin knew not to use his magic for fun. Uther stopped when Merlin's bum was red like the Camelot colors and fixed his clothes and comforted him as Merlin Cried "wahh papa I'm sorry wahhh Uther rubbed his back and as soon as he was calm enough Uther set him on his feet and made Merlin look into his eyes and said "Merlin you can do magic I just don't want you playing with it okay".

Merlin said "sniff y-yes p-papa I-I'm s-sorry" Uther kissed him on the head and pushed him toward Arthur and Merlin said "A-Arthur I-I'm sniff s-sorry big b-brother. Arthur smiled and picked him up and said "Its alright but guess what"? Merlin giggled and said "What Arthur". Arthur tagged him and said "tag your it"! Merlin pouted and said "aw Arthur that's not fair". Arthur chuckled and said "well you shouldn't have played with your magic."

Uther smiled at them and saw Merlin yawn and said "Arthur why don't you put him down for a nap he looks exhausted". Arthur nodded but Merlin said "papa can I nap with you"? Uther smiled forgetting that whoever punished him he was clingy to. So Uther took Merlin from Arthur and said "yeah Merlin but you go right to sleep alright". Merlin nodded and laid his head on Uther's chest and yawned and was out like a light.

Uther rubbed his back and mouthed to Arthur to go train his men Arthur did and smiled as he left.

Merlin was fast asleep dreaming of him and his new family liking that he has no destiny to worry about and hiding his magic he was free to live his child life not being afraid if an evil sorcerer and Sorceress trying to kill Arthur he was given a second chance and he loved it.

The end

Thanks I know its long but I had fun writing this one I've been watching Merlin and decided to write some fanfiction. Tell me what you think. I know Uther is OC and so is Arthur but I like it when Uther doesn't hate magic and he is nice to Merlin and Arthur

Merlin is Awesome and I wish they would make more episodes but oh well =(


End file.
